Harry Potter & The Muggle Summer
by Witherwings7
Summary: Due to Death Eater activity, Harry and his relatives are forced to spend the summer at Hogwarts. How will the muggles cope being in a wizarding school and how will Harry cope with having his two worlds clash together?HBP doesn't take place.
1. Escape From Privet Drive

**Author's Note: This is my first shot at a fanfiction so constructive critism is appreciated.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter, the brilliant JK Rowling does. I am just a poor girl that gets her kicks writing and reading fanfiction._

**Harry Potter & The Muggle Summer**

Albus Dumbledore was in his office with Remus Lupin discussing Order business when the door burst open revealing a very agitated Severus Snape. 

"Albus, the Dark Lord has found out where Harry Potter lives!"

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle, "How did he find out?"

"The Dark Lord had me brew a memory potion which he gave to Pettigrew. It seems in Potter's second year, Ronald Weasley and his twin brothers picked him up in some enchanted car. Pettigrew was with them and saw the address and street sign."

Severus took a breath, trying to compose himself after his run from the boundaries of Hogwarts' apparition wards.

"The Dark Lord plans on attacking the house at midnight. He said he will kill the muggles and Potter".

Dumbledore looked gravely at Severus, "That only gives us only two and a half hours to get Mr. Potter and his relatives to safety. We cannot bring them to Headquarters, there is too much of a risk of exposure. We will have to bring Harry here where he will have to stay until the term starts."

Remus seemed to come out of his shock, "What about his relatives?"

"They will have to come with Harry until we can find them a safe house."  
"Albus, you can't be serious! Muggles here at Hogwarts!"

"We have no choice Severus, there is no other place where they will be safe. They know of magic so it isn't a breach in anti muggle security.

Now, you and Remus will retrieve Mr. Potter and his relatives and bring them straight here with this portkey. Only give them five minutes to pack, Remus you can help Harry pack with magic. Severus, if you wish to help the Dursleys pack you may do so.

The two younger men looked grave and walked out of Dumbledore's office to the apparition wards. Dumbledore took out his wand; "_Tempus"_. It was 10:30.

Remus and Severus apparated to the edge of Privet Drive, and hurried over to Number Four.

"Now Severus, maybe you better let me handle Harry's relatives."

"If you think I want to deal with them, you are sorely mistaken. Let's just get Potter and the muggles and get out of here."

Remus rang the doorbell. "I hope we haven't woken them, goodness knows Harry needs all the sleep he can get."

"I don't think Potter will die from lack of sleep Lupin. What is taking them so long!"

Severus started roughly knocking on the door.

Remus heard pounding from inside the house and the door banged open revealing a very large man with a walrus mustache.

"Now see here, who do you think you are banging on people's doors in the middle of the night!"

"Mr. Dursley your family is in danger, you must come with us."

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"May we please come in? It is not safe to talk out here."

Vernon's face was getting more red and puffy each second. "No! Sane people do not come uninvited 11 o clock at night!"  
Severus had enough, "Listen Dursley, your family is in danger. Death Eaters will be coming here at exactly midnight to kill you and the rest of your family. Now, go wake Potter and your family."

"The boy? This has to do with that freak?" Vernon whirled towards the stairs, "BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!

Harry Potter was having a lovely dream. This was a real dream about nonsense things, the type of dream he loved to have because it didn't remind of him Voldemort, Cedric, or Sirius.

Just as he was about to be crowned Miss United Kingdom he was thrown out of his slumber by pounding.

"Huh, wha? Why was I in a girl's contest?"

Groaning, Harry sat up in bed and glanced at his alarm clock; 11:10.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Oh no, what does he want?"

Still half asleep, Harry opened the door and started walking down the stairs. "Yes Uncle Vernon?"

"BOY! Not only are some of _your kind_ here, but also you parade around half naked? Put some clothes on NOW!"

Harry blinked at his uncle, half naked? Harry looked down and realized that he was only wearing his boxers, well he _was_ sleeping after all! Wait, his kind? There were wizards here?

More curious then embarrassed about his lack of clothes, Harry came down the rest of the stairs. Suddenly he wished he did put on clothes, "Remus...Professor!"

Remus gave Harry a small smile and cocked his eyebrow while looking Harry up and down. Severus scowled "Potter, get your things and PUT on some clothes! I do not wish to see you in your underwear."

Harry flushed a bright red, "Err excuse me."

He walked quickly up stairs and threw on a shirt and pants, then walked back downstairs.

Harry looked at his uncle who looked like he was ready to spit then at Remus. "Remus? What's going on? Why do I have to get my things?"

"Harry Voldemort found out where you live and will be coming here with his Death Eaters at midnight."

"Wha…what!"

"You heard Lupin Potter! Get your things so we can get out of here!"

Suddenly there was a thundering down the stairs and Harry went flying down the rest of the stairs. At the bottom, he hit his head on the corner of the wall and he saw stars.

"Harry!" Remus rushed forward and slowly helped Harry to his feet. He looked up at the stairs to see what made Harry fall and saw a fat boy around Harry's age, obviously his cousin.

"Did you push him?" Remus' voice was calm but his eyes betrayed his anger. Dudley falters on the last step, "Err, he didn't move fast enough."

"Lupin! We do not have time for this! Forget Potter for the minute and get his things!"

Sighing, Remus nodded and put Harry on the couch.

"Remus?"

Turning, Remus saw Harry looking at him slightly more alert eyes. "Yes Harry?"  
"Loose floorboard near the bed. my photo album and dad's cloak. My Firebolt's in the closet"

Remus nodded and went upstairs.

Severus scowled, which is what he did best. "Now, Mr. Dursley go wake up your wife and go pack, you only have five minutes to do so. The same goes for you boy."

"I demand you tell me what is going on! I am not letting my wife and Dudley go anywhere with you people!"

"I suggest you get moving Dursley. The man that killed Potter's parents is coming here to kill Potter."

"That Dumbly man said that he was dead!"  
"He came back when Potter was fourteen."

"Well I don't care, take the boy for all I care but I'm not leaving and neither is my family!"

"Listen here you muggle, the Dark Lord's number one target is that boy. Now I personally don't care about what happens to him, but he is the only person that can bring down the Dark Lord. He must be kept safe. You are his relatives and you are also muggles, if you stay here, the Dark Lord will not hesitate to kill you. You are as good as dead if you stay. Now, either you go upstairs and pack willingly or I shall have to stun you so travel will be easier!"

Vernon turned various shades of purple. "Fine then. I take that boy in and he ends up having some mad man after him, putting my family in danger. No good freak."

Vernon went upstairs to get his wife.

Remus came downstairs with Harry's trunk levitating behind him. Soon a very irate Vernon and a terrified Petunia followed him.

"Are you all ready?"  
Remus eyed them all carefully and noticed that only Harry nodded.

"Right, I don't expect you to want to leave your home but it really is for your safety. Now, this is a portkey. I know it looks like a shoe, this is so muggles like you won't pick it up and activate it. We will all place our hands on this shoe and when I count to three we will be transported to Hogwarts. Once there you will meet with Professor McGonnagall who will briefly fill you in and then escort you to your rooms. All questions will be answered during breakfast tomorrow. Okay, ready then?"

**CRACK**

Everybody jumped.

"They're here? It's only 11:55!"

"Lupin you know the Dark Lord wants to make a grand entrance and early is a good way to go about it. Grab the portkey all of you! NOW!"

Petunia and Vernon placed their hand on it but Dudley looked reluctant.  
"Dudley come on! You'll be safe with us!" Harry grabbed Dudley's hand and tucked Hedwig into his cloak.

Placing both his and Dudley's hands on the portkey Remus shouted "OKAY THREE TWO ONE!"

The last thing Harry saw before being whisked away was the door blasting open.


	2. Sir Nicolas & The Fat Lady

**Author's Note: I edited this chapter a bit, so it will be easier to read and understand. I also went back and edited Chapter One. **

**_Chapter Two  
Sir Nicholas and the Fat Lady_**

****

****  
Harry landed with a thump, thankfully on his back because he still had Hedwig in his cloak. "Get off me Potter!" "Sorry Professor." Harry got to his feet and took his beloved owl out of his cloak. "Hedwig, go to the owlery"  
The owl nipped his ear affectionately before souring out the window. Harry took a look around, they were definitely in Hogwarts, and the trophy room from his fourth year to be exact, though why Dumbledore would set the portkey up for this room was beyond Harry.  
"Errr welcome to Hogwarts everybody"His relatives looked around nervously.

Just then the door opened to reveal Minerva McGonnagal. "Severus, Remus, Mr. Potter. I'm glad to see you all made it here safely."   
Turning she looked at Harry's relatives. "Mr. And Mrs. Dursley." Seeing McGonnagal eyeing Dudley Harry spoke up "This is my cousin Dudley"  
"Ahh of course. Now please follow me and I will show you to your rooms. Headmaster Dumbledore will explain the situation to you tomorrow morning at breakfast. Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, you will be staying in the guest wing of the castle. Dudley, you will be staying with Mr. Potter in Gryffindor Tower until another location can be found for you or even until you leave."  
"What? You expect my Dudders to share a room with that freak!"

At the word "freak" McGonnagal bristled. "Yes Mrs. Dursley, I do expect this. Gryffindor Tower is Mr. Potter's house dormitory and where he is most comfortable. You will not refer to Mr. Potter as a "freak" since he is most defiantly NOT one!"  
Vernon was sputtering while Petunia had a very pinched look. Dudley looked dumbfounded as usual. "Now, please follow me. Mr. Potter I trust you can find the dorms?" She turned to Harry and gave him a very small smile.  
"Yes Professor, will I be staying in my normal dorm room?"  
"Where else in the Tower would you stay? The girl's dorm?" "Err no. Ok then, goodnight Professor's, Remus, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia. Come on Dudley"

He was about to walk about the door when he turned back "Hrmm professor McGonnagal? I have my trunk and I've never brought it up the stairs myself. I don't think I can manage hauling it up that far"  
McGonnagal _did _give Harry a smile at that point. "Not to worry Harry (Harry widened his eyes at the use of his first name), you have been given permission to use magic while staying here at Hogwarts"  
Upon hearing that his cousin could freely use magic, Dudley clamped his hands over his bottom and squeaked.  
"Oh, all right then. Thank you. Come on Dudley!"

Harry was walking briskly through the Entrance Hall when he heard Dudley squeak behind him."What is it Dudley?"  
"A guh-guh ghost!"  
Harry turned to where Dudley was pointing a trembling finger. He smiled at the very familiar specter.  
"Hello Sir Nicholas! I didn't think I would see you so early!"  
"Young Mr. Potter! What are you doing back in Hogwarts during the summer, we don't have a summer session."  
Sir Nick was smiling at Harry. "Ahh I wish it were something like that Sir Nick. Voldemort found out where I am and I had to be brought here for the summer."  
"Bad luck that, Harry. It really is too bad that us ghosts can't be of much use to you in the war." Spying Dudley Sir Nick smiled "Ah a muggle! Who is this young man Harry?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry Nick! This is my cousin Dudley. My Aunt and Uncle will also be staying here for a bit. Dudley, this is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. He is the resident ghost for Gryffindor House, my house."  
Dudley was making a lovely impersonation of a fish. "Hello cousin of Harry Potter, I am honored to meet the family of this gallant Gryffindor."  
Harry turned a lovely shade of Crimson.  
"Er, yes. Well Nick I need to show Dudley to the Tower. I hope to see you again soon." "Oh count on it Harry. Grey Lady and the Fat Friar are visiting their friends in other parts of England. The only company I have is the Bloody Baron and Peeves. I hope to have an intelligent conversation this summer. Good night Harry, young Dudley!"

After Nick left Harry turned to Dudley. "Honestly Dudley, close your mouth."  
Harry was suddenly feeling very sorry for his cousin, who was whisked to a wizard school in the middle of the night with little to no warning. He decided to try and make it easier on his cousin by explaining basic Hogwarts tips.  
"Ok come on Dudley, let's go. Nick is the house ghost for Gryffindor House. The Bloody Baron is the house ghost for Slytherin. The Fat Friar belongs with Hufflepuff while the Grey Lady is the Ravenclaw ghost. Peeves is just a poltergeist that likes to terrorize us students. Best stay clear of him."  
Dudley was still staring bug eyed "Erm, you have ghosts?"  
"Yes, but only witches and wizards can become a ghost. Now come on, it's a long walk to the Tower"

When they got to the staircase Dudley groaned.  
"Oy, what now Dudley!"  
"All those stairs! And they're…they're moving! Are they even safe? And do not even think about asking me carry your trunk up there!"  
"First off Dudley, those stairs are very safe. Just hold on to the banister. Secondly, _wingardium leviosa!_"  
Harry's trunk started floating.  
"See? Magic is good for something, and very convenient to use! Now come on, we have seven flights."

They finally reached the foyer of Gryffindor Tower and approached the Fat Lady.  
"Mr. Potter! I am glad that you and your relations were able to escape safely! I daresay that the Headmaster was too busy to give me a new password so I shall request you make up the password for the summer."  
"Err ok, how about "Golden Snitch?"

"Ahh a Quidditch word. Are you still the Seeker for Gryffindor?"  
"Yes I am." Seeing Dudley staring in shock at a talking painting Harry turned back to the Fat Lady  
"Maam this is my cousin Dudley. My aunt and uncle will be staying in the guest area while Dudley will be staying with me. Dudley, this is….errr….well I don't rightly know if you go by anything other then "Fat Lady"  
Harry blushed looking down at his shoes.  
"Oh, so polite as to be embarrassed about calling me fat. It's quite alright dear. You may just refer to me as the Fat Lady or the Pink Lady. It's a pleasure to meet you dear, we usually don't see muggles here at Hogwarts! Well I can't keep you two up all night!"  
"Of course not maam. Golden Snitch"  
The portrait swung open.

"Good night dears!"

"Welcome to Gryffindor Tower's common room. Now while you are here there are rules that you will be following."  
"And why should I follow any of your rules Potter?"  
"Because, dear cousin, you are in my school, on my territory. This is my house common room and up there is my house dorm, I have house pride and do not want you fouling up my tower. Now the dorm we will be staying in is on the left staircase and to the left. My bed it the one with the Puddlemere United Quidditch team poster along with the photos of my parents and Hedwig. You may stay in Ron's bed, which has the Chudley Cannon's poster. Ignore the poster since the team member's might try to sway you into being a fan for their team! While in the Tower you are to not touch anything without asking me. You _will _stay out of my trunk and you will not be bothering me while I am doing my homework. Clear?"

"Whatever Potter. I don't want to be stuck with you in this freakish place. I just want to sleep, the bed won't eat me will it?"  
"No but the Tower can get pretty hot, I know since I'm in here at the end of summer and it's the beginning now. I can put a cooling charm on your bed so you don't overheat if you wish?" "No! No ma-ma-magic"  
"Fine. Goodnight Dudley"


	3. Old Friends

**_Chapter Three  
Old Friends_**

****

The next morning Harry woke up in a comfortable bed. Wondering where he was, Harry glanced around. He saw five other beds, one containing a very large lump. At this, the previous night's memory came rushing back Merlin forbid he have a normal summer. Now he was stuck at Hogwarts (which wasn't that bad) with his relatives (that was bad).

Glancing at the clock he saw it was nearly 7. Well I guess I have enough time to owl Ron and Hermionie. Like she was reading her mind, Hedwig soured into the window, landing on Harry's head.  
"Oy! Hedwig, like my hair isn't already messy enough! Can you please get off so I can write some letters?" Hedwig hooted indifferently and went to his bedpost.  
"Right then"

Taking out some parchment, quill, and some ink Harry composed his letters.

_ July 15th_

_Ron,_

_ How are you mate? I know I haven't been answering your letters but my relatives wouldn't let me. But that isn't important, you'll never guess where I am! Well maybe you can since Dumbledore probably filled your parents in. If not, then I will. Merlin knows Dumbledore keeps me in the dark on important things, why not you? _

_ I'm at Hogwarts….with my relatives! Voldemort---stop flinching---found out where I live. Last night he planned on attacking us at midnight. Remus and Snape came and got me. After much persuasion on Snape's part, my relatives decided it would be in their best interest to accompany me. _

_ So here I am in Gryffindor Tower with my dear cousin. And what to know what else? I put him in your bed! That'll teach you to put a pink hair color charm on me! _

_ Anyway, I hope now that I'm in a safe place, Dumbledore will allow you to visit. Well I better go. I must write to Hermione, goodness knows she'll be frantic to hear from me!_

_Harry_

_ July 15th_

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I apologize for not replying to your letters, the relatives decided that answering letters wasn't all that important._

_ Anyway, I have some interesting news. Voldemort found out where I live. I'm alright! Remus and Professor Snape came to my house and we portkeyed over. The Durlseys needed to come with us since they will be a target. So here I am sharing Gryffindor Tower with Dudley, I put him in Ron's bed_

_ I must say it was enjoyable introducing Dudley to Sir Nicholas and the Fat Lady. I do hope that since I am in a safe place, that Dumbledore will allow you and Ron to visit. I better wrap this up, Hedwig is getting impatient_

_Don't study too hard!_

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

"Take these to Ron and Hermione girl"

Watching Hedwig sour away, Harry was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear a crack.  
"Mr. Harry Potter sir! Dobby is so glad to see you is safe!" Harry found himself being hugged fiercely by Dobby the house elf  
"Hello Dobby. Having a good summer?" "Harry Potter is kind to be asking about Dobby's summer! I is having a good summer Harry Potter sir! The Headmaster is saying that the dark wizard found you and that you will be staying here! He is also saying that I am to be your elf for the summer!"  
Dobby looked ready to break out and dance when he said the last line.

"Oh! Dobby has a message from Headmaster for you Harry Potter sir!""Oh? Well what is it?" "Harry Potter sir, you are to be down in the Great Hall at 7 before the others. Headmaster wants to speak with you before the other guests come down."  
"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Dudley is struggling with his blanket, having wrapped himself in it in his escape from Dobby.  
"Nice of you to get up Dudley. This is Dobby, he's a house elf, perfectly harmless and very nice. Dobby is my friend so you will be treating him with respect."  
"Oh! Harry Potter is such a good wizard, saying that Dobby is his…friend!"  
Dobby's eyes started to mist over at the very thought.  
"You are my friend Dobby. You helped me in second year and in my fourth year."

Turning to Dudley Harry frowned. "Dudley, I have to leave now before you and your parents can come down to breakfast. Get dressed and go with Dobby, he will show you to the Great Hall." Harry turned to Dobby  
"Dobby, Dudley and his parents are muggles so try not to let him get lost ok?"  
"Ooo yes Harry Potter!"  
"Thank you. Well I better see what Dumbledore wants. See you later Dobby, Dudley"

"You wanted to see me Sir?"  
"Ahh yes Harry come sit down. Lemon Drop?" "Err no thank you Professor" Harry briefly wondered if the man always had candy on him.  
"I am sorry to have to bring you back to Hogwarts so soon Harry. You understand that you need to stay here for the rest of your summer. As for your relatives, they will need to stay here until a safe house can be arranged."  
"Yes Sir. Was anybody hurt last night?" "Only a few Death Eaters, which we brought into custody. Now, I wanted you here early to discuss something that I'm sure you will be happy to hear. Mrs. Longbottom has to go out of country for a few weeks and cannot take her grandson. Since you are here, we see no reason to not let Mr. Longbottom join you until his grandmother returns."

"Neville's coming?"

"Yes Harry, this morning he will arrive. Now, had you not needed to be here, I would have denied Mrs. Longbottom request. Since you are here, and with only your cousin as company, I figured that Neville could stay here. You will both be safe here and have each other for company."  
"Thank you professor. I much rather hang out with Neville then my cousin!"  
"I figured as much. Now, I think I hear Professor McGonnagal bringing your relatives"

The doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal McGonnagal, Snape, Remus, and the Durlseys."This way, this way. We will all be eating at the Head Table." McGonnagal lead the very reluctant muggles to the head table.

She sat next to Dumbledore while Remus took a seat next to Harry. Snape sat at Dumbledore's right. Much to his dismay,. Dudley ended up next to Snape while Vernon took a seat next to his son and Petunia next to Harry. "Ahh yes. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Young Dudley"

There was that twinkle again.  
"I think we have a few things we must discuss over breakfast."

Later that morning Harry was going over his potions assignments in the common room, with Dudley sulking in the corner."Honestly Potter, how can you stand it here? There isn't a telly! Not even a radio!"  
"Not everything requires electricity and batteries for entertainment Dudley. Wizards know how to have fun, I assure you."  
Dudley gave him a sneer, which Harry found to be quite weak when compared to the magnificent examples from the Potion Master and Draco Malfoy.  
"What can you people do that could be considered fun? I haven't seen a field for sports out this window. I bet you people don't even HAVE sports!"

"What do you think my Firebolt is for Dudley, sweeping?" Honestly his cousin can be so thick at times. "And what about the summer of my fourth year? What did you think the Qudditch Cup was? That's our sport, at least it's the sport for European wizards, I dunno about the rest of the world."  
"What is so great bout Qoodatch? Flying around on broomsticks sounds boring."  
"Educate yourself Dudley" Harry threw his copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages _at his cousin.   
"You expect me to touch a book made by one of you people! It'll probably bite me!"  
"Honesty Dudley, do you not have a brain? Why would I touch is if it were to bite me. Now this is a book to watch out" He tossed his cousin his very tattered copy of _Monster Book of Monsters_. Dudley took one looks at the teeth and fur and promptly ran up to the dorm screaming about toothy books and mad cousins.

Chuckling, Harry went back to trying to remember the ten uses for dragon's blood.

"Harry! I didn't know you would be here!"  
Harry looked up from the book he was reading to see a very red but happy looking Neville lugging his trunk behind him.  
"Hullo Neville, I was wondering when you would come by! How'd you get past the fat lady?"  
"Dumbledore told me the password. When did you get here?" "Last night. Want help with your trunk?"  
"Oh no, I got it!"

"You know Potter, talking to yourself is a sure sign of madness, but you are already mad so why am I bothering? Who's that? Not another one of you people!"  
"Of course he's a wizard Dudley, why else would he be here? This is my dorm mate and good friend Neville Longbottom."  
"Ermm hello." Neville held out his hand much to Dudley's horror. "Don't touch me freak, one of you is bad enough but two freaks sharing a room with me is… ahhh put that thing away Potter!"  
"Insulting me and calling me a freak is one thing but you will not insult any of my friends. Neville is twice the man you are, he is a great person and an excellent dueler. So, unless you want me to finish what Hagrid started I suggest you bugger off!"

Dudley immediatly clamped his hands over his rearend and ran up the stairs like a thousand hippogriffs were on his tail.

Harry couldn't believe the nerve of Dudley, insulting Neville like that. Turning to the other wizard Harry pocketed his wand. "Sorry bout that Neville, my relatives hate wizards."  
Neville was confused to say the least. He knew Harry didn't get on too well with his muggle relatives but to learn that they actually _hate _wizards was very strange. After all, they raised him since he was one!  
"Oh, that's okay Harry. You already started on Snape's homework? Can you help me?"  
"Sure Neville. Once we're done with our Summer assignments we have the whole castle to ourselves!"

The summer was looking up already.

**Authors Note: I started this story around September and this is the last chapter I wrote at the time. I'm trying to write a chapter right now but it's hard to keep in character from previous chapters. What should Harry and Neville get up to? I already have a few plans but I would also love to hear your ideas! This story will mostly be Harry's point of view but I might have a chapter where Snape is stalking the hallways and runs into the Dursleys. Snape tormenting the Dursleys sounds too tempting to pass up!**

**I should have Chapter Four up by Monday at the latest, but most likely earlier.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**


End file.
